Twilight: with Musicals!
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: I love musicals and Twilight... what if i could have BOTH! My favourite songs from enter Twilight! I'll take song requests if i know how to do them! Twilight and Avenue Q, Mama Mia and Twilight, Wicked and Twilight... technicly they're parodies!
1. Intro

**Hey everyone! Renesmee The Musical Werepire here!! As some of you may know I made fun of Mama Mia and breaking Dawn and made it into a parody/musical! I'm making afew more based on Twilight! I have 2 in mind so far but I need your help! Choose a song from a musical and I'll try to make it Twilight related :) have Fun!!**


	2. Avenue Q: Everyone's a Little Bit Racist

**AN: I was doing laundry and I thought about this… made me laugh, hope it makes u too!**

**Song: Everyone's a Little bit Racist**

**Musical song is from: Avenue Q**

Emmett:

Hey Nessie, can I ask you something?

Renesmee:

Sure!

Emmett:

Well you know Jacob?

Renesmee:

Uh huh.

Emmett

And you know the actor Jack Black.

Renesmee

Yeah.

Emmett:

They're both Blacks.

Renesmee

Right.

Emmett

Are they both somehow related?

Renesmee:

WHAT! Emmett! I'm surprised at you! I find that RACIST!

Emmett:

I'm sorry! I'm just asking!

Renesmee:  
Well, it's a touchy subject.

No, not all Blacks are related.

What are you trying say, huh?

That they all look the same to you?

Huh, huh, huh?

Emmett:  
No, no, no, not at all. I'm sorry,

I guess that was a little racist.

Renesmee:  
I should say so. You should be much more  
careful when you're talking about the  
sensitive subject of race.

Emmett:  
Well, look who's talking!

Renesmee:  
What do you mean?

Emmett:  
What about that special band you told me about?

Renesmee:  
What about it?

Emmett:  
Could someone like me join it?

Renesmee:  
No, we don't want people like you—

Emmett:  
HA HA! You see?!

(singing) You're a little bit racist.

Renesmee:  
Well, you're a little bit too.

Emmett:  
I guess we're both a little bit racist.

Renesmee:  
Admitting it is not an easy thing to do...

Emmett:  
But I guess it's true.

Renesmee:  
Between me and you,  
I think

Both:  
Everyone's a little bit racist  
Sometimes.  
Doesn't mean we go around committing hate crimes.  
Look around and you will find  
No one's really color blind.  
Maybe it's a fact we all should face  
Everyone makes judgments  
Based on race.

Emmett:  
(talking) Now not big judgments, like who to hire  
or who to buy a newspaper from–

Renesmee:  
No!

Emmett:  
No, just little judgments like thinking that vampires sleep in coffins!

Renesmee:  
Right!

Both:  
(singing) Everyone's a little bit racist  
Today.  
So, everyone's a little bit racist  
Okay!  
Ethnic jokes might be uncouth,  
But you laugh because  
They're based on truth.  
Don't take them as  
Personal attacks.  
Everyone enjoys them -  
So relax!

Emmett:  
(talking) All right, stop me if you've heard this one.

Renesmee:  
Okay!

Emmett:  
There's a plane going down and there's only  
one parachute. And there's a rabbi, a priest...

Renesmee:  
And a black guy!

Billy:  
Whatchoo talkin' 'bout Renesmee?

Renesmee:  
Uh...

Billy:  
You were telling a black joke!

Emmett:  
Well, sure, Billy, but lots of people tell black jokes.

Billy:  
I don't.

Emmett:  
Well, of course you don't - you're last _name_ is Black! Are you related to Jack Black?

Renesmee:

EMMETT!

Emmett:

Just curious. But anyway, I bet you tell Polack jokes, right?

Billy:  
Well, sure I do. Those stupid Polacks!

Emmett:  
Now, don't you think that's a little racist?

Billy:  
Well, damn, I guess you're right.

Renesmee:  
(singing) You're a little bit racist.

Billy:  
Well, you're a little bit too.

Emmett:  
We're all a little bit racist.

Billy:  
I think that I would  
Have to agree with you.

Emmett/Renesmee:  
We're glad you do.

Billy:  
It's sad but true!  
Everyone's a little bit racist—

(spoken) All right!

Renesmee:  
All right!

Emmett:  
All right!

Billy:  
All right!  
(singing) Bigotry has never been  
Exclusively white

All:  
If we all could just admit  
That we are racist a little bit,  
Even though we all know  
That it's wrong,  
Maybe it would help us  
Get along.

Emmett:  
Oh, Christ do I feel good.

Billy:  
Now there was a fine upstanding black man!

Emmett:  
Who?

Billy:  
Jesus Christ.

Renesmee:  
But, Billy, Jesus was white.

Billy:  
No, Jesus was black.

Renesmee:  
No, Jesus was white.

Billy:  
No, I'm pretty sure that Jesus was black—

Emmett:  
Guys, guys...Jesus was Jewish!

(they all laugh and Edward comes through the door)

Edward:  
Hey guys, what are you laughing about?

Billy:  
Racism!

Edward:  
Cool.

Rosalie:  
Emmett!! Come back here!  
You take out lecycuraburs!

Edward:  
What's that mean?

Emmett:  
Um, recyclables.

(they laugh)  
Hey, don't laugh at her!  
How many languages do you speak?

Renesmee:  
Oh, come off it, Emmett!  
Everyone's a little bit racist.

Edward:  
I'm not!

Emmett:  
Oh no?

Edward:  
Nope!  
(singing) How many Albino wives  
Have you got?

Bella:  
What? Edward!!

Emmett:  
Edward, buddy, where you been?  
The term is really Italian!

Bella:  
So what my name is Isabella?!

I am a vampire now, I'm offended.

Edward:  
(talking) I'm sorry, honey, I love you.

Bella:  
And I love you.

Renesmee:  
But you're racist, too.

Bella:  
Yes, I know.  
(singing) The vamps have all the money  
But the wolves have all  
The power.  
I have a useless power unless we're getting attacked!

Edward:  
(talking) Me too!

Renesmee:  
Me too!

Emmett:  
I don't even have a power!

All:  
(singing) Everyone's a little bit racist  
It's true.  
But everyone is just about  
As racist as you!  
If we all could just admit  
That we are racist a little bit,  
And everyone stopped being  
So PC  
Maybe we could live in -  
Harmony!

Billy:  
Evlyone's a ritter bit lacist!

**AN: Funny huh? I know I didn't change the words much but I have to admit the mental picture of this is HILARIOUS (especially Billy)! No offense to black people or polocks or anything. I didn't write tehse words. I just edited them to fit the song.**


	3. Wicked: Popular Not that Girl As Long

**AN: I was preparing an audition for a musical "Joseph and the Technicolor dream coat". I got in using my good luck audition song: Popular from the best musical of all time (then again, I love every musical I see!) WICKED!! Then I thought…hm… what if Nessie was giving JAKE a makeover? That'd be CUTE!! It sounds more like an Alice song but I'll make one for her later if you want giving Bella a makeover. I also have I'm not that Girl because I thought it would fit and then As Long as You're Mine. The Popular is based on the Avenue Q style of it I sound on youtube. ENJOY AND REVIEW:**

**MUSICAL: Wicked**

**Song(s): Popular, I'm Not that Girl, As Long as You're Mine**

Setting: Jake and Nessie are best friends. Jake is new to the school and Nessie is the perkiest most popular girl at Forks high! Nessie knows Jake's a werewolf. They're getting ready for a dance and Nessie offered to come over before the dance to see if Jake would have a chance with other girls. But of course, Jake is in love with Renesmee but she's dating Kevin (**AN:** you may know him in A New Dawn, my other story). She only sees him as a friend… until tonight…

(NESSIE knocks at the door)

JACOB

I'm coming!

(JACOB gets the door to see her there in a rain cloak)

JACOB

Hey Nessie.

NESSIE

Hey Jake!

JACOB

C'mon get out of the rain! Come in!

NESSIE

Thanks.

(NESSIE takes off her rain cloak showing her dress and her hair. Jacob stares at her in shock)

JACOB

Wow…

NESSIE

Just something Alice and I threw together.

JACOB

She did a good job!

NESSIE

Thanks for letting me come over Jake

(NESSIE AND JAKE climb the stairs to his room)

BILLY

Jake! Good luck, I'm going to Sue's place for a while.

JACOB

Sure, sure Dad.

(They're now in JACOB's room and NESSIE observes the room)

NESSIE

Wow… it's so small! But it's cute… kinda plain…

JACOB

What do you expect? Posters of my pack on every wall and Rock band in the corner with a map of the whole reservation?

NESSIE

(Giggling) no, I guess not. Not the posters.

JACOB

Right…

NESSIE

(suddenly excited) Okay Jake! I want to let you on a secret, because you're my best friend.

JACOB

Sure, sure. What?

(JACOB smiles and NESSIE sits on Jacob's bed)

NESSIE

Kevin… Kevin… KEVIN AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!!

(Nessie squeals loudly and claps her hands)

JACOB

(sadly and confused) oh… he already asked you?

(Nessie stops and leans in to whisper)

NESSIE

(whispering) He doesn't know that yet.

(Jacob laughs a little in relief)

NESSIE

Okay! You tell me a secret!

JACOB

Like… what?

NESSIE

Like…hm… oh! Have you ever imprinted? Who is she?

JACOB

That's 2.

NESSIE

(huff) okay, then did you ever imprint?

(JACOB sighs and bites his lip. Then he walks over to her and sits beside her)

JACOB

I'll just answer both.

NESSIE

Okay!

JACOB

Yeah… I imprinted.

(NESSIE gasps and gets on her knees on the bed)

NESSIE

Who??!!

JACOB

Well… um…

(NESSIE gets a glimpse of the clock beside Jacob's bed and gasps cutting him off)

NESSIE

OH! I better get started! Tell me later!

JACOB

What? The dance isn't in 1 hour!

NESSIE

Yeah, but what I have to do is going to take—

JACOB

What exactly are you doing Nessie?

NESSIE

Okay… Jacob. Now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project.

(NESSIE keeps smiling and JACOB gives her a confused look then understands)

JACOB

Oh. (gets off the bed) you REALLY don't have to do that.

(NESSIE Pulls him back down)

NESSIE

I know! That's what makes me so nice.

(NESSIE giggles)

NESSIE

(singing) Whenever I see someone less fortunate then I.

(speaking) and being a Cullen let's face it! Who isn't

(singing) less fortunate then I?

My half vamp heart tends to start to bleed.

(Nessie gets up)

And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know,

I KNOW!

Exactly what you need.

And even in your case.

(NESSIE takes Jacob's long hair and ties it back with her hands to see how it would look if it was cut)

NESSIE

Though it's not the toughest case I've yet to face.

Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!

Follow my lead.

(NESSIE does a little pose/movement and JACOB questions it. She laughs in embarrassment)

NESSIE

And yes indeed! You… will… be…

POPULAR! You're gonna be popular!

(NESSIE runs to Jacob's closet and looks at everything one by one making faces)

I'll teach you to mend those curls for those pretty girls!

Little ways to flirt and charm!

(NESSIE finds something decent for him to wear)

NESSIE

OOH! I'll show you what shoes to wear how to fix your fur—I mean, hair!

Everything that really counts to be popular!

I'll help you be popular!

You'll hang with the right co-horts!

You'll be good at sports!

Know the slang you've got to know!

So let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

JACOB

(talking) Your point? Exactly?

NESSIE

I just want to help my best friend! So what you imprinted, you HAVE to make the other girls jealous!

Who knows Jake, maybe you'll make even Rosalie jealous when I'm done with you!

JACOB

Right…

NESSIE

Put this on!

(she shoves a tux at him. He rolls his eyes and goes behind a screen)

(singing) don't be offended thinking I'm like Alice

Think of it as Renesmee Cullen the stylist!

Now that I've chosen to become a pal a sister and advisor

There's no body wiser!

Not when it comes to Popular!

JACOB

Oh god!

NESSIE

I know about popular! And with an assist from me to be who you'll be!

Instead of werewolf who you were… well _are._

There's nothing that can stop you.

From becoming populer…

JACOB

…lar!

NESSIE

LA LA LA LA!

SETH

You're gonna make Jake popular!

NESSIE and JAKE

SETH!!

SETH

What? I just wanted to check on you two. The limo is going to arrive soon.

NESSIE

Oh my GOSH SETH! You look so cute!

SETH

Thanks Nessie. You do too, really hot actually. So, you think she'll like it?

NESSIE

Yeah of course! I mean, if Jake were dressed like that I bet he wouldn't look as good!

JACOB

HEY! Nessie, you gave me the suit!

NESSIE

Your hair has to be cut too!

SETH

I'll help him. It's not everyday he wears a suit.

JACOB

What about you?

SETH

I've just had practise.

JACOB

Practise?

(SETH goes behind the screen to help him out)

NESSIE

(singing) When I see depressing… creatures with unprepossessing features.

I remind them on their own behalf to think of

Celebrated heads of state or

Specially great communicators

Did they have brains or knowledge?

SETH

Don't make me laugh! THEY WERE POPULAR!

NESSIE

Yeah! It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude it's the way you're viewed

so it's very shrewd to be

very very popular… like… me!

SETH

Jacob! Keep still!

JACOB

OW! Seth! Mind you, I have—ow!

NESSIE

Okay, how's it going Seth?

SETH

Almost… there!

NESSIE

Is his hair done too?

SETH

Yup.

NESSIE

Okay, let me see.

(JACOB comes out of the screen looking amazing! His hair is cut and he looks perfect in his tux. NESSIE stares at him shocked. She feels her heart beat fast.)

JACOB

How bad do I look Ness?

NESSIE

I…I… Jacob look at you… you're… beautiful!

(JACOB snorts and looks in the mirror)

JACOB

(mumbles) Monkey suit. I don't look that bad.

NESSIE

I… I… I have to go.

(NESSIE runs for the door she hold the handle)

JACOB

Nessie, where are you going?

(JACOB takes NESSIE's hand and they stare at their hands in silence and then look at each other in silence)

NESSIE

I'm… going for a walk.

JACOB

Nessie...

NESSIE

I'll be back soon.

SETH

YOU'RE WELCOME!

(NESSIE runs outside grabbing her cloak on the way. She puts her hood up and walks out into the rain)

NESSIE

I can't believe it… I… he's… he… am I… oh no…

(singing) hands touched

Eyes meet

Sudden silence, sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy wurl.

He could be that …"boy"

But I'm not that girl.

Don't dream too far

Don't lose sight of what you are

Don't remember that rush of joy.

He could be that boy

I'm not that girl!

I used to see him as a brother or my friend

Now I see him as something more

But I cannot stand a heart break now

Or my heart will be forever sore

Blithe smile?

Lithe limb?

She's his imprint. She wins him.

Gold hair with a gentle curl?

That's the girl he chose? I wouldn't know.

I'm not that girl.

(NESSIE stops walking and looks at the beach shore)

Don't wish

Don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I was only born for the rose and pearl.

There's a girl he knows.

He loves her so.

I'm not that girl.

(NESSIE starts to shed tears and even begins to sob)

SETH

Nessie! Kevin's here.

(NESSIE doesn't turn to SETH)

SETH

Nessie? Are you okay?

(NESSIE now turns)

NESSIE

I'm fine…

SETH

What is it?

NESSIE

Nothing…

SETH

You better fix yourself up or whatever you girls have to do.

NESSIE

Yeah…

KEVIN

Renesmee! Time to go… Renesmee you're a mess.

NESSIE

I know…

KEVIN

What's wrong?

NESSIE

It's nothing Kevin.

KEVIN

Let's go get you cleaned up.

NESSIE

Can I stay out here for another minute?

KEVIN

We have to go Renesmee.

SETH

(whispering to NESSIE) Jake wants to talk to you.

NESSIE

Don't worry Kevin, I'll be back soon.

KEVIN

Okay…

(Everyone leaves and JACOB comes out still wearing his tux and dripping wet)

JACOB

Nessie…

NESSIE

Jake, you ruined your tux!

JACOB

It's just water.

NESSIE

You still look great.

JACOB

Great?

NESSIE

Yeah.

JACOB

Hmm.

NESSIE  
what?

JACOB

Nessie… you _have_ to know who I imprinted.

NESSIE

And congratulations to her.

JACOB

Are you… did you…

(JACOB laughs)

NESSIE

What's so funny?

JACOB

Are you jealous?

NESSIE

NO! No! I… okay, I am.

JACOB

Do you still want to know?

NESSIE

Yeah. Maybe I can rip her guts out.

(JACOB laughs again)

JACOB

Nessie… I'm in love with you.

NESSIE

Wha… what? Wha… I…

JACOB

Damn it! I knew this was going to happen! I knew it.

(JACOB starts running for the trees and NESSIE runs after him, her hood coming off and letting her hair get wet)

NESSIE

Jacob! What happen?! Who's your imprint?

(JACOB stops and angrily looks at her)

JACOB

What about her?

NESSIE

Aren't you going tell her?

JACOB

What is there to tell? She doesn't love me back.

NESSIE

What do you mean?

JACOB

I mean _you _are my imprint!

NESSIE

Jacob… I—

JACOB

I know you're in love with Kevin but—

NESSIE

Jacob! NO! Not anymore!

JACOB

Then what?

(NESSIE bites her lip. JACOB grunts and looks away)

NESSIE

What? What is it Jake?

JACOB

You have no idea how beautiful you look when your hair's wet.

NESSIE

Jake… I'm in love with you too.

(JACOB looks at her with a surprised look)

JACOB

Ness, you don't have to say that just because—

NESSIE

No no Jake! I know… I know I was in love with you before… I just didn't know it yet.

JACOB

Thank you Nessie!

(JACOB kisses her fiercely and then leads her out of the rain into a secret cave)

JACOB

(singing) Kiss me to fiercely hold me too tight.

I need help believing you're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreaming  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

(JACOB kisses NESSIE again making her fall back words onto the ground)

NESSIE

(spoken) Jake… what's happening?

JACOB

I love you Renesmee.

NESSIE

I love you too Jacob.

NESSIE  
(singing) Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

BOTH  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

JACOB  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

NESSIE  
And though I may know  
I don't care

BOTH  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

(JACOB leans in to kiss her again but she pulls away)

JACOB  
(spoken) What is it? What's wrong?

NESSIE

It's just that… Edward would never allow this.

For this to happen.

JACOB

It's already happened. From the day you were born.

He can't help it… and neither can I.

(NESSIE kisses JACOB again and it fades to black)

**AN: I know I know…. Lots of dialogue… sounds like a story huh… hey, maybe I can make a Twilight Wicked! That'd be cool! Do you want an Alice popular? Do you like this (I love it!)? Do you want a Twilight Wicked (maybe I'll call it…hm… help me out with an evil vampire word!) REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Wicked: The Wizard and I

**AN: I was listening to my Wicked CD again and then this song came up… and I thought of words in seconds! I TOTALLY forgot about how much I love IDINA AND WICKED AND NORBIT AND KRISTEN CHENOWETH! Enjoy, humor included!**

**Song: The Wizard and I (changed to Renesmee and I)**

**Musical: Wicked! **

JACOB:  
Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird thing I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a power that could  
Help me meet my imprint  
If I make good  
So I'll make good;

When I meet my imprint,  
Once I prove my worth,  
And then I meet my imprint  
What I've waited for since,  
(Spoken) Since birth!  
And with all her vampire wisdom,  
By her looks, I will be blinded.  
Do you think Renesmee is

(spoken) Dumb?  
Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?  
(Spoken) No!

She'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A wolf of whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
Renesmee and I:

Once Renesmee's older  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with Renesmee  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No wolves act ashamed  
And all of Forks has to love you  
When by Renesmee, you're acclaimed  
And this gift or this curse  
I've had inside  
And now at last, I know why  
When we are hand in hand –

My imprint and I!

And one day, I'll say to her,

"Renesmee,  
A girl who is so superior,  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching great husband?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris.  
Would it be all right by you  
If I could marry you?"

And though of course,  
that's not until later.  
"Of course I love you!"

She'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
Renesmee and I;  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
Renesmee and...

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, her vision's hazy

ALICE  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Forks

JACOB  
That's all to do with she! And me!

ALICE

(spoken) Jake! You ruined my—

JACOB

Come off it Alice, it's my song.

ALICE

Fine…

(ALICE leaves and JACOB continues)

JACOB  
(Singing) And I'll stand there with Renesmee,  
Feeling things I've never felt.  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'll be so happy, I could… phase!!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die.  
Held in such high esteem.  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half the Cullen's favorite team;  
Renesmee  
And I!!!!

EDWARD

STOP SINGING ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!!

JACOB

Shut it EDWARD! I can sing about what ever I want!

EDWARD

What ever!

JACOB

Get your own musical!

**AN: I laughed making the end and for Alice to come in! LOL! REVIEW AND REQUEST IF YOU WANT!**


	5. Mama Mia!: Slipping Through my Fingers

**AN: Requested by Orelina aka. ME**

**MUSICAL: Mama Mia!**

**Song: Slipping through My Fingers**

BELLA

Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Yes, I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She's always growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in her eyes, her and me in the forest hunting  
Yet always awake, I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well, some of that we did but most we didn't  
And why I just don't know

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Yes, I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She's always growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

(BELLA helps with RENESMEE's dress and hair)

RENESMEE

(talking) Do you think I'm betraying you?

BELLA

What do you mean?

RENESMEE

It's just that, Jacob was your best friend.

You were in love with him.

I barely spent any time with you… because of what I am.

And now I'm marrying him, doesn't that bother you?

I mean, your own daughter?

BELLA

Hun, the only reason why he loved me was because of you.

Because you were… in me.

You know, when I got pregnant your father and I never even knew it was possible.

And your father and Jacob wanted to kill you get rid of you

But… now look at what we've had.

They love you so much Renesmee.

Don't worry about me.

You do love Jacob right?

RENESMEE

Of course Mom… with all my heart.

But I love you too, remember that.

BOTH  
(singing) Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers...

ALICE

(spoken) Bella, get down stairs! I have to fix the rest of her.

BELLA

I'll see you down stairs. Edward will be up shortly.

(Singing) Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile...

**AN: I know I didn't change much. It's just that a lot of these lyrics are already sad and touching. Request? Review!**


	6. Fame: Bells!

**AN: Requested by EdwardShouldBeMyFiancee**

**MUSICAL: Fame**

**Song: Fame**

BELLA

Vampy look at me  
And tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time I'll make you forget the rest

I got more than blood in me  
And James can set it free  
I am so clumsy it's so crazy  
Don't you know who I am

Remember my name—

EDWARD

(talking) Um… I kinda already know your name.

I don't need a name tag for it… or a song.

BELLA

Just… (singing) REMEMBER MY NAME  
BELLS!

I'm gonna live forever

EDWARD

What? Not with your luck!

BELLA  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
EDWARD

???  
BELLA  
I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
BELLS!

I'm gonna make it to heaven

EDWARD

(singing) If you're a vampire, no!

BELLA  
I'm gonna live forever

EDWARD

??????

EDWARD  
Baby remember my name

Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember

EDWARD  
Bella I know your name.

And "Bells" is Charlie's nick… name!

All I want is your blood right now.  
Give me blood and take all I've got to give

BELLA

Edward that doesn't rhyme.

_Now_ and _give_ are 2 different words!  
I'll grab your heart 'till it breaks  
Ooo I got what it takes

CHARLIE

BELLS!  
You are only human.  
You cannot learn how to fly  
EDWARD

High… five!

CHARLIE

I Don't know why you are singing  
In the middle of the street.

PEOPLE IN CARS  
MOVE!

CHARLIE  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
HEY!

Every one that I arrest  
Always remember my name.

Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember

EDWARD

ED…ward!  
I'm gonna live forever

BELLA  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
EDWARD

HOW?!  
CHARLIE  
I feel it coming together  
People all see me and cry  
"COP!"

JANE  
I'm gonna watch everyone suffer  
Light up the sky like a flame  
JANE!

I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name

Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember

**AN: I know it's longer then this but it's just repeating everything. I personally like the COP! Part. Yeah, request review!**


	7. Wicked: For Good

**AN: The first time I listened to this song I had to skip the rest of it because I cried! Then I cried again when I saw Wicked in stage! And then I had to sing it for a show, I almost cried on stage!! But then I listened again and I thought of Jake and Bella. It would be a touching song in Breaking Dawn on Bella's wedding. Enjoy.**

**Musical: Wicked**

**Song: For Good**

BELLA

I've heard it said that people

Come into our lives for a reason

Bringing something we must learn

And we are lead

To those who help us most to grow

If we let them and we help them in return

Well I don't know if I believe that's true

But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

JACOB  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

BELLA  
Because I knew you

BOTH  
I have been changed for good

JACOB  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you've hated me for

BELLA  
Jacob, we know  
There's blame to share

BOTH

But none of it seems to matter anymore

BELLA  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

JACOB  
Like a ship blown from it's mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

BOTH  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

JACOB  
And because I knew you...

BELLA  
Because I knew you...

BOTH  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...

JACOB

Okay, bye Bella.

BELLA

What? You're leaving again?

JACOB

Yeah, I came to sing the song and just leave.

BELLA

So… what?

JACOB

Yeah, I came to crash the wedding and—

BELLA

Oh! JACOB YOU DOG! When I'm a vampire I am SO killing you!

JACOB

Right, after I imprint your daughter!

BELLA

What?

JACOB

I read Breaking Dawn. Then Twilight's Sun. Then A New Dawn.

BELLA

What?

JACOB

Um… never mind. BYE!

(JACOB runs into the forest)

JACOB

(singing) I'm off to meet Renesmee!

She comes after Bella's honey Moon!

She is my imprint something… something… something…

**AN: I know, random huh. I know once again I didn't change the words much. I just thought the song ITSELF was good for Bella and Jake. Oh yeah, and Twilight's Sun and A New Dawn are the Renesmee books I wrote (very popular on YOUTUBE!) REVIEW REQUEST REVIEW!**


	8. Across The Universe:Help from My Friends

**AN: Sorry it took me so long! I have like, three other stories to update! I'm not dead, I just needed more ideas. I finally got one! I watched "Across the Universe" (now I'm a bit of a Beatles fan!) and this is one of my favourite songs from the movie and though it'd be great as a New Moon song! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Song: With a Little Help From My Friends**

**Musical: Across the Universe**

**

* * *

  
**

(SETTING: The first night Jacob phased into a wolf)

JACOB

GOD! What's going on here!

SAM

FINALLY!

PAUL

About time!

JACOB

What?

SAM

Jacob… this is hard for me to say but…

PAUL

Jacob, you're a werewolf.

JARED

I thought we were taking this SLOWLY…

PAUL

The kid needs to know.

JACOB

WOAH WOAH! I'm a… what?

SAM

(sigh) you're a werewolf.

JACOB

I…I…

SAM

SPIT IT OUT BOY!

JACOB

I… the legends are true?

JARED

Last time I checked… hey, you're russet color… AND YOU LOOK LIKE A MOP! JUST LIKE EMBRY!

(JARED laughes his head off and PAUL joins in)

JACOB

What? Oh, so that's why Em cut his hair.

EMBRY

Yeah… sorry about it Jake. I started hanging with Sam because of this.

JACOB

Your hair?

(They laugh again)

SAM

Enough. Jacob, calm down and we'll meet up with you.

JACOB

Um… I think my clothes are shredded.

SAM

Don't worry… Paul, get Jake some clothes. We'll take him to my place after.

(After JACOB gets dressed they head over to SAM's house and offer him a drink)

JACOB

So… what exactly is going on here?

SAM

Don't worry, you'll see.

(Singing) What would you do if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?

JACOB

(talking) Maybe…

PAUL  
(Singing) Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.

EMBRY

(whispering) good luck!

JARED  
(Singing) Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,

EMBRY  
Mmm, I get by with a little help from my friends,

SAM  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.

JACOB

(Talking) I think "pack" is the best word… or cult.

SAM

What? Jacob, we're all friends here. More friends than class mates sharing thoughts.

EMBRY

(Singing) Do you need anybody?

PAUL  
(talking) EMBRY! That part doesn't come in yet! That's the beetles version!

EMBRY

It's a classic! "Across the universe"—

SAM

HEY! I don't need two wolves in the house because of a SONG. Embry, we're doing "across the universe" version

EMBRY

Fine… oh Alpha…

SAM

(To Jacob) We need to cut your hair.

JACOB

But… Bella likes it.

EMBRY

Did she tell you that?

JACOB

No… she told me I'm "sort of beautiful"

(They laugh)

SAM

Jared, get the scissors.

(JARED does so and pushes JAKE into a chair)

JARED  
(Singing while cutting) What do I do when my love is away.

JACOB  
Does it worry you to be alone?  
How do you feel by the end of the day?

SAM  
(To JARED) Are you sad because you're on your own

JARED  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,

SAM  
Mmm, get by with a little help from my friends,

JACOB  
Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my "friends"

EMBRY  
Do you need anybody?

JACOB  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

(Talking) I think… it's Bella…

SAM

Oh no Jake. You wouldn't know unless you've imprinted her.

JACOB

What's that?

PAUL

Wolf thing. Happened to Jared and Sam. The rest of us are free and single.

JACOB

But, what is it?

SAM, EMBRY, JARED AND PAUL

(Singing) Would you believe in a love at first sight?

JACOB

Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.

SAM, EMBRY, JARED AND PAUL  
What do you see when you turn out the light?

JACOB  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
Oh, I'll get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I'll get by with a little help from my friends,  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

(Now by a cliff about to cliff dive. At the highest point, JACOB looking a little scared)

SAM  
Do you need anybody? (Dives)

PAUL  
I need someone to love. (Dives)

JACOB  
(Shouting/singing out) Could it be anybody?

ALL BUT JACOB

OHHH! OHHH! OHHH!

(JARED and EMBRY take JACOB's arms and push him off the edge. Then follow right after)

ALL  
By with a little help from my friends  
By with a little help from my friends  
Try with a little help from my friends  
By with a little help from my friends

JACOB  
I'll get by with a little help from my friends  
with a little help from my..

ALL  
Friends...

JACOB

(to himself) Wow… Sam seems like a cool guy… now how to break it to Bella and Billy… (smiling) YAY! I CAN SKIP SCHOOL NOW!

* * *

**AN: Funny huh? Sorry, lost my touch with the visual stuff here, it's 2:05 AM in Canada! Use your own imagination like a chalk board and stuff. Also some funny floats/chorography in the water and in the house. Hope you like it! I'll take requests!!! REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Mama Mia!: The Vampire Takes it All

**Song: The Winner Takes it ALL**

**MUSICAL: Mama Mia!**

**Requested by: TeamJacobInigo**

**JACOB**  
(singing) I don't wanna talk  
About things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
The garage is history  
I've done all I can  
To protect my family  
Nothing more to say  
Now I must stay away...  
The vampire takes it all  
The werewolf standing small

**ALICE**  
(speaking) Don't you mean 'loser'?

**JACOB**  
DAMN IT ALICE! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO COME IN DURING MY SONGS? GET LOST!

_(Alice pouts)_

**ALICE  
**No wonder Bella didn't pick you...

**JACOB**  
Beside the victory  
That's his destiny

She was in my arms  
Thinking she belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Since Charlie had no offense  
Building us two bikes  
Show you I'd be strong here  
But I wasn't cool  
I run by a 108 degree... (speaking)  
mule? cool? rule? OH! Let me redo that!

**EDWARD**

Jacob, as much as a cool guy I am, really, you didn't think this through enough... I have better things to do...

**JACOB  
**No! No! Let me redo it!

**EDWARD  
**...

**JACOB**  
Ahem...(singing)

I run like a 108 degree fool...

**EDWARD  
**(thoughts)Was that the only thing he could come up with?

**JACOB**  
The Volturi may throw a dice  
Their skin as cold as ice  
And someone here in Forks  
Loses someone... someone... (speaks) CRAP!

**EDWARD  
**HA!

**JACOB**  
SHUT UP! Screw the next lyric!  
(singing) The winner takes it all

**EMBRY AND PAUL  
**(in the bushes)...takes it all... (goes back down)**  
**

**JACOB**  
The alpha has to fall

**EMBRY AND PAUL  
**(Behind trees) Has to fall... (back down)

**JACOB**  
I'm too simple and too plain  
Not detailed enough anyways...

_(JACOB turns to BELLA)_

**JACOB**  
But tell me does he kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
I bet you it feels lame  
When he calls your name

**EDWARD  
**HEY!

**JACOB**  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say?  
Imprinting is so cliche

My ancestors will decide  
The likes of me abide  
I finally get a solo  
Staying seems so low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
Then Edward takes it all

**EDWARD  
**(speaking) When you said "big thing or small..."

**JACOB**  
No!... Well, I don't know... maybe... is it? You know...

**BELLA  
**EWWWWWWW!

(singing) I don't wanna talk  
or hear you talk about your stuff

**EDWARD**  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand

**JACOB  
**I don't apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
You stink like your parents

**EDWARD**  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The vampire takes it all

**JACOB**  
The game is now gonna end...  
The lover or the friend  
The big thing or the small  
The vampire takes it all  
Then Edward takes it all...

**EDWARD  
**(talking) GET OUT OF MY FACE MUTT! YOU CALLED MY FEET SMALL!

**BELLA  
**Wait, all this time the "thing" was feet?

**JACOB  
**Duh!What else?

**EDWARD  
**Yeah, Bella, you're so slow. Maybe that van DID hurt you head... (turns to JACOB)  
Hey, wanna go to the mall? I can prove to you I have the biggest feet!

**JACOB  
**You're on!

_(EDWARD and JACOB skip hand in hand into the sunset and EMBRY and PAUL follow)_

**AN: No, they didn't turn gay, they became best friends :P REQUEST MORE!**


End file.
